When They Attack
by emofish
Summary: When in danger people try to protect those they love, who will be there for draco when it comes to the crunch? WARNING: strong implication of rape. Set at christmas of draco's and trios 2nd year, total disregard for the books.
1. What he did

When They Attack

It was the Christmas holidays. I had had a choice, spend the festivities in the cold halls of Malfoy manor or at Hogwarts, my home, the one place I was accepted. Mother was very disappointed that I wasn't returning home for the yuletide season that year, father was very disappointed in me, period so the letter said. That time the year before, that would have hurt, but not then, I just threw the letter into the waste bin where it belonged. 11 years of my life I had spent striving for that man's affection, striving for his love and the more he rejected me the more I had needed it. But not anymore, not after I had seen what he'd done to her after everything she'd given up for him.

_**FLASHBACK **_

**I am 11 years old, it's the summer holidays and I'm lazing around in my bedroom at Malfoy manor, it's late, too late I should be in bed, but Father isn't home and I don't like to sleep until he's there, his presence makes me feel safe, protected. Finally the door slams. I hear my mother say something but it's too mumbled to make out, voices are raised, I sit there terrified, just a scared little boy, I've never heard them row like this, I've never heard them row .Ever. I hear something smash, frightened for my parent's safety I rush to the stairs. I sit like a little child on the stop step peering through the railings, I see her, my beautiful mother, my beautiful, loving, caring mother, on her knees in front of my father, she stares up at him, tears in her eyes, blood trickling down her face.**

"**You were with her weren't you" she whispers.**

"**What do you expect" he spat at her "how long was it since we made love?"**

**Draco** **closed his eyes to block out the mental image.**

"**A man has needs you know, and when his wife fails to meet those needs…" he paused and smirked at the quivering figure before him "he has to look elsewhere"**

"**I'm sorry Lucius, please I can change," she begged "its just been so hard for me since, since…since I lost her"**

**I closed my eyes against my weeping mother.**

"**You can change, can you?" smirked the elder man "what better time than the present"**

**He roughly kissed his wife, she tried pushing him away, but she was no match for his strength.**

"**Narcissa," he said, feigning astonishment "what way is that to make amends?" He smiled at the wriggling form beneath him "I think it's time we got reacquainted don't you?**

**With that he slid his hands underneath his wife's skirt, all the time keeping her pinned to the floor and ignoring her pleas for mercy. I fled my vantage point on the stairs not wanting to witness anymore.** **The next day I confronted my father, I pinned him to the wall and told him what I had seen, I told him if he ever laid a finger on my mother again I'd kill him. He smirked at me, a smirk I'd tried so many times to emulate.**

"**You're mother enjoyed every minute of it" he said silkily "she begged me to do it, over and over and over again"**

**I whipped my wand out of my cloak "One more word…" I warned him jabbing into his throat. **

**He twisted it out of my hand and used it to send me spinning into the opposite wall.**

"**And what?"** **He asked approaching me, he laughed at the look on my face and tossed me my wand. "God you're almost pathetic as her." And with his trademark smirk and the sweeping **

**of** **his black cloak he was gone. I put my hand to the back of my head where I had hit the wall, it was damp. Blood. I stared at the red on my hand until it blurred, as, for the first time in my **

**life, I burst into tears.**

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

We have never spoken of it again, but after that my family has fallen apart around me, I have keptup the macho, Malfoy image at school, I have to, everything, my house, my friends, my future

depends on it. There is no other path for a Malfoy than a service to the dark lord, no one else in themagical community will even contemplate offering the son of a well-known death eater an honestjob, it would be madness. No my life is laid out before me, protection from my Father will keep me alive, and as a servant of he-who-cannot-be-named, even an unwilling one, my place in the newworld is assured.

**A/N: I'm sorry about the rape implication, I felt it was necessary to give Draco a reason to be alienated from his father for purposes that will be revealed later in the story. Any reviews would be appreciated but id prefer they weren't flames however, should you feel the need, feel free, I need something to **

**roast** **the marshmallows over on Bonfire night. Also i checked my spelling and grammar as best I could but doubtlessly some mistakes got through so i apologise.**

* * *


	2. Meeting the dark lord

**A/N: I think there was some confusion over my last chapter, Narcissa has had a miscarriage, that's what I meant by 'lost her'. Sorry about that. Also the chapter is from Draco's pov, I hope that was obvious, pov's are going to change but I'll tell you at the start who's it is. Remember R+R. Thanks for reading.**

**XemofishX**

**Lucius's****POV **

The boy is causing some trouble, not replying to letters, staying at that merlinforsaken school for the festivities, not coming to the deatheater meetings. He's slipping away from me, he no longer admires me, so he no longer wants to please me, and so he no longer obeys me. A son that doesn't obey is a liability, I can no longer trust him in that place where so many people seek to exploit him and his knowledge. I have so often confided in him many things that I shouldn't, things that Dumbledore would delight in knowing. If Draco should seek to distance himself from me, there are many at Hogwarts, Dumbledore included that would offer him kindness and sanctuary in exchange for information, my boy could single handedly destroy the lords campaign,I cannot let that happen. I grab some blue powder from a vase on the mantelshelf and step into the flames.

He sits in his chair in the corner, his back is to me as I enter the room but from where I'm stood I can see his cloak is wrapped around him and his face is obscured by his hood. I fall to my knees in front of my master.

"My lord, my apologies for intruding upon you at this hour" I remain kneeling, staring at the floor.

"I trust you have good reason Lucius, you know I do not like to be disturbed."

"Sir, I fear Dumbledore and Potter are close to gaining value information regarding our attack on Hogwarts, please I implore you, bring forward the offensive, attack Hogwarts tonight"

"Lucius," I lifted my head to gaze at him, "you have never given me reason to doubt you, but what you are suggesting is serious, please explain yourself"

"My lord I have never being anything but a loyal servant to you, please take this on my word"

"Very well Lucius, you are correct I have no question your judgement, but your son, he is at Hogwarts, no?, there may not be time…"

I cut him off "Draco is expendable my lord" 5 cold little words that could spell death for my son, but what I am doing is for the greater good, a means to an end.

He looked at me curiously "very well, I expect to see you tonight"

I stood and left my master my heart heavy with dread.

**A/N: You didn't review you mean people, c'mon go down, you got it?? No,no little to the left, yeah you got it? Well click that go button. Oh and btw I'm sorry, I realize these characters aren't really consistent with the books but this is the only way I could think of doing it. Oh yeah once again I apologise for grammar/spelling errors especially names because my computer doesn't check them, what else oh yes remember I own nothing. **

* * *


	3. Disturbed sleep

**A/N: I haven't updates this for ages, I got no reviews or alerts and got a bit disheartened, but I just rediscovered it and am reinspired.**

Draco was a deep sleeper, but even he was awoken by the crashes and bangs that seemed to echo through the castle walls. He sat up in bed, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, yanked back the hangings surrounding his bed and glanced round the dorm, everywhere he saw signs of disturbed sleep, grunts and moans told him that most of the room was now wide awake. He dragged himself out of his warm, cosy bed and, along with the others made his way to the common room, it looked like much of Slytherin house had had the same idea, everywhere there were students, boys and girls, all years milling around, each of them wearing the same dishevelled look of interrupted slumber, and still the noise continued, it seemed to be coming from just outside the castle, deep thunderous, threatening roars, some first years were sobbing in fear.

Suddenly the common room door was flung open and the head of house, Professor Snape stormed into the chamber.

'Proffesor Dumbledore wishes to see you all in the great hall. Now.' His voice was quiet, but still, it cut through the silence like a knife.

Everyone in the room immediately obeyed his order, filing out past him and making their way deeper into the sanctuary of Hogwarts.

Snape addressed the two prefects 'Go and ensure that there is no-one left behind in the dorms, we need everyone'

The story was repeated in all 4 houses, before finally all 800 students were gathered in the great hall and their headmaster stood before them, ready and willing to reassure his pupils,

'Now I'm sure all of you were awoken by some rather strange noises tonight, I will admit to you I don't know what is happening or what this means, but I think for the meantime we are safest together and so I ask…..'

His speech was cut short by the scream of a single girl, Dumbledore glanced down and saw a dark-haired, first year Hufflepuff pointing in horror to the ceiling, others had seen it too and were craning their necks to follow her gaze, there were more shrieks of terror, he sensed what it was before he even saw it, and with a growing feeling of dread he looked to the sky beyond the enchanted ceiling, sure enough, there it was, the dark mark twinkling in the night over the school and it's students.

**A/N: Bet you didn't see that one coming.**


	4. What to do?

**A/N: I'm really getting into this now, I suppose you can see where this is going, but I'm too tired to be inventive.**

**Dumbledores****POV**

I always knew this day would come, I just didn't expect it to be so soon, we're not prepared, I'm not prepared, but it's too late now, I have failed them all. When I saw that, that _thing_ above hovering there above us only 1 thought was running through my head _save as many as you can, save Harry. _He's not ready to face him, not yet and it's my responsibility to look after him until he is, our future depends on that.I was in turmoil, I knew I had to take the students to safety, but where? And was it better to split the students up and hope that some were not found, or to group them all together, where the teachers could defend them all. I had no idea what to do, but in times of trouble a leader can save or lose lives.

I called professors Snape and McGonagall to my side 'I'm gathering the students in Gryffyndor tower, I think keeping everyone together is our best bet, all we can do is hope that the combined efforts of the whole school will at least buy us a little time to get more to safety, I know the Slytherin common room is slightly bigger, but I'd guess that 99 of the deatheaters know the password already, and even if they don't I'd say at least one of them has got a son that could give them it. You two go ahead, check the area and secure it, silencing charm, black out the windows, anything you can do to ensure they don't discover where we are, keep the portrait hole open, I want students in there as quickly as possible, count them if you can, I don't want to lose any of them.

Proffesor looked nervous, almost anxious to say something, I gave him a glance, encouraging him to come out with it.

'Sir' he said tentavily 'it is inevitable we will lose some of them'.

What he said was true, I turned to him with a heavy heart and replied 'I said I didn't want to, I didn't say we wouldn't' with that I waved them away and watched as they disappeared into the gathered mass of people.

**A/N: This is possibly my worst chapter so far, but bear with me, it gets better I hope.**


	5. United

**Dracos****POV**

I saw Dumbledore talking to Snape and Mcgonnagal before they disappeared, I was hoping the headteacher had something up his sleeve, but the look of fear and grim anticipation on his face told me otherwise. I was starting to panic _why wasn't he moving us?_ Surely the Great hall would be the first place they'd look. I stared hard at Dumbledore, trying to read him, trying to work out what was going on behind those half-moon spectacles. He stood there nervously wringing his hands for a few minutes, before clapping to grab attention, a quiet hush descended over the assembled party.

'Children, I have tried these last few years to prepare you all for a time when we may have to stand and fight, I will not lie to you, this day has come sooner than I anticipated, sooner than any of us could have anticipated, but children, we have to fight now, and I think we can win, but we must stand together, muggleborn and pureblood, Slytherin and Gryffindor, the time for trivial little rivalries is gone, we must unite as a school and as good, decent witches and wizards to fight against a common enemy, you must understand, this is not a practice, this is not another DADA lesson, you are fighting for your lives, for the lives of your teachers and your classmates, but most of all you are fighting for the lives of your friends and your families.' He paused for effect and there was an awed silence, I had to hand it to him, he knew how to inspire people, he studied his audience as if judging them worthy. 'I would like you all to make your way to the Gryffindor tower, Professors Snape and McGonagall are already there, for those of you who don't know what it is, make sure you find someone who does, this is a grave night for us all, but if we look after each other we can survive.'

The word 'survive' buzzed around the room like an electric shock, suddenly this wasn't a game anymore it was all too real. I saw people instinctively reach out for loved ones, I saw that Weasley prefect grab the little girls hand, the twins were together of course, the golden trio were huddled together in a corner, Pansy and all her little gang were stood, squealing in that pathetic way they often did. But who was there for me, who was there for me when it came down to it, they fawned over me, because I was a Malfoy, they didn't want me, they wanted what I could do for them, well that was fine, I didn't want them either.


End file.
